Born to save the world
by EllaCrain
Summary: Naruto thought he was a normal teenager with normal problems. He didn't know how wrong he was... Full Summary inside. Yaoi SasuNaruRated M for later chapters. My first attempt, please no flamers. XD Please read.not a hero fic
1. Prolouge

Ok, well this is my first attempt at writing a Fan Fiction. Please, only encouraging reviews, I already have self-esteem issues. The summary is confusing, I know, but I didn't want to give all the events away just yet. This is just the prologue. hopefully chapter one will be out within the next 2 days, but with school , soccer, and band I don't really know when ill have time to write. TTTT

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Naruto or Sasuke, or any other characters in the show. If I did, it would probally turn out quiet differently. (SasuNaru all the way) I do own my own character, though she won't be in this story, every now and then, and I own the story idea.

**Summary:**_ Naruto thought he was a normal teenager with normal problems. He didn't know how wrong he was. He was always picked on, made fun of, and everyon apeared to hate him. As his 17th birthday approaches Naruto begans to experience strage feelings and dreams that leave him bafalled. Lttle did he know Sasuke is experienceing the same fanomonone. Can these two figure out what these strange chages are, and how does their past live relate to any of this? _

_Rated M+ for later content, read at you own risk./Yaoi/SasuNaru and for those people like me who always want to know who the seme is, Sasuke is seme :D

* * *

_

**Prologue**

_In an old cavern, deep within a thousand year old rock, a team if archaeologists cautiously wondered through the million year old whole . They were in search for the remains of the vast city where the gods were rumored to have lived. _

_With information received from other exhibitions, the team had set out to prove, or dis prove the legend. After days of wondering they finally came upon a large opening. The cavern was about 30 feet high, and expanded into a circular shape ceiling. Many designs were painted on the walls of the cavern, though time had not been kind to them. In the center of the room stood a long rectangular rock about 4 feet tall. It was slanted with a smooth surface at the top._

"_What's this?" exclaimed one of the men, "It appears that there is some writing on the stone."_

_All the men gathered around, as the first man began to read:_

_For told by the Seer_

_Recorded by the gods_

_As written on this bier_

_describes a facade_

_Two shall be chosen_

_The moon and the sun_

_Selected out of the ambrosian _

_The two shall become one_

_As the sun and the moon unite in the sky_

_The ability shall become known_

_And the figures from the past will try_

_to obtain the power shown_

_The sun and moon shall be put to the test_

_To protect the key_

_For only can the portal be assessed_

_when united these three _

_For told be the seer_

_Recorded by the gods_

_To protect the musketeers_

_from evils rods_

_The three were went into the past_

_To wait for the day_

_Till they were asked _

_To send evil away_

_With the last words spoken, an uncomfortable silence came over the room. The men looked around slowly to one another till laughter broke out, as the men realized there stupidness. Gown men their age believing in fortunes and fairytales. _

_'How wrong they are' thought a woman beyond beauty. She watched the men ventur deeper into the cavern, and sighed. 'Man shall never learn' the said to her self as the faded into darkness. _

* * *

Well hoped it wans'nt to bad. Again, I am new at this, and I have trouble expressing, in detail, actions, appearences, and the like. I'm actually an artist, jsut trying to broaden my abilities!

R&R please, I will Greatly appreciate it. 3 Ella Crain


	2. The Begining

Ok, well I hate this chapter, its so random. I have re-written this like 4 times in the last 3 days, and everythime, i hated it. Ill be re-writing this again, but for now, im posting the jist of what the chapter is sopose to be like. And don't worry, when i post the redone chapter, ill post ANOTHER chapter. Please be kind, I am mainly doing this to work on my descriptions and how to express action and appearence.

* * *

**The Begining.**

The sun gleamed through the half open window the beams cascading down landing on a tanned cheek emphasizing the three whisker marks adorn there. The clock blinked 7:15, counting down the minutes till it would rudely awaken the slumbering blond. Five minutes later, the clock alarm went off, and said blond tumbled out of bed, while spouting off some colorful curses.

Sitting up, azure eyes stared at the clock with hatred. With a sigh, the young blond got to his feet, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

It was the first day of school, but not just any first day. Today was the first day of Naruto's senior year. The last year in, as Naruto referred to it, the prison. (1)

Now, Naruto didn't hate school, he just hated the people, the conformity, and the pressure that goes along with it. Naruto is an outcast, a loner, a person who refuses to conform to the norm, and is rejected for that fact, but it's not the only reason why he is alone. From an early age, Naruto was alone. He didn't _chose _to be alone, he just was. He never knew what happened to his parents, they just weren't there.

Everyone in the town seemed to hate him. Ever since he was young, the hate was there, but when he asked why, they would just brush him off with an "I don't talk to monsters" or, "you should know why!"

Day after day, he endures the insults and ugly glares, all the while smiling and pretending it doesn't bother him; though deep down its tearing him up inside. Numerous times he has thought about taken his life, ending his pain, escaping from the hell of the life he lives. But Naruto knows, dying is taking the easy way out, and it's what everyone wants. He has vowed to prove himself, vowed to get the respect, and attention he deserved, after being deprived of so much.

With the invisible mask plastered upon his face, Naruto took a quick glance around and exited the apartment to being another long, drawn-out, obnoxious school day. With his head bowed, he trudges the eight mile hike to Konoha high.

Now you may ask, why live so far away from the school when there is an apartment complex right next to it. Why would you put yourself through the troublesome task of hiking those eight miles everyday, enduring more glares and whispers? Naruto chose to live so far away because he didn't have to live close to the other students. By living in the apartments or houses next to the school he risked the chance of running into the kids he disliked so much. By living in an apartment farther away from school, he distanced himself from the torture the other kids put him through. A man can only take so much of being called an "idiot", "loser", "monster", "good for nothing."

He knew he was not an idiot; he just acted like one, because if he showed who he really was, he would be vulnerable. Yes, Naruto is no idiot. He is actually quit intelligent, always receives good scores, but made sure to they weren't too good, other wise people would get suspicious. But who would care anyone, again he is alone.

At an early age he developed a liking for music. He can play any instrument, from guitar, to violin, to clarinet and flute. With the money his parents left him he further explores the wondrous world of music, and forgets all worries when creating works of art. No one knows of his passion, it would just be another thing to tease him about.

As Naruto slowly makes his way to school, lost in thought about how much his life sucks, he doesn't notice the onyx hair young man coming up from his right until they collided.

* * *

(1) This phrase is what i say about my school. Im seriouse though, it IS a prison, theres no windows in the main building!

So horrible. TTTT What ever. I am currently trying to kill my self for my low vocabulary and idiocy for starting this story, when I clearly have no writing tallent.(ahem, and no spelling talent etheir) Im starting to loose the story line as well because I keep comming up with other ideas of how the story should go. Sigh Anyway, the rating might change some, and in the next chapters, theres going to some major OOC. Hope you are not currently trying to claw your brain out after reading this.

Oh and if anyone wants to be my beta I am currently desprate as you can see!

3 Ella Crain


End file.
